ContestShipping
Contestshipping (known as ShuHaru in Japan) is the belief that May and Drew belong together as a couple. This is considered one of the more popular ships. Even though they started off with both sides practically hating each other, both sides have been shown to care for one another. The name comes from the fact that both May and Drew participate in contests. Hints * Now That's Flower Power This is the moment where Drew and May first meet. May was practicing for her first contest when Drew started making fun of her act. Later, they started a battle but was interrupted by Team Rocket. Drew seemed a little unhappy about their unfinished battle. * Win, Lose, or Drew Starting from this episode with Drew's second appearance introduces the concept of Drew usually giving May a rose.After May performs, Drew gives her a rose. May blushes and thanks him but Drew replies "It's not for you, it's for your Beautifly! It looks like the Coordinator still has a lot of training to do." * Pros and Con Artists May and Beautifly attempt a combination attack of Gust and String Shot but fails miserably. Then, Drew comes over and criticizes about May's skills as a Coordinator. He then flirts with May, saying that he's flattered that May remembers his name and hands her a second rose. When May asks why he is talking to her, he says he was here to see Beautifly- this is a common excuse in the beginning of the series. Before he leaves, he tells May to not give up. * Come What May After May wins the Fallarbor Contest, Drew gives May a third rose to congratulate her. After receiving it, May asks if the rose is for Beautifly and Drew's reply is "Yeah... Something like that...", clearly implying that the rose is for May. Since roses represent love, it can be assumed that Drew is starting to have special feelings for May. * Disaster of Disguise In the very beginning of this episode, Drew faces off a masked opponent that calls himself "The Phantom". After being horribly defeated, he rushes to the Pokemon Center, with Ash and the others coming a few minutes later. He greets May and ignores everyone else even when Ash asks "You mean you lost?!" Drew then claims that Roselia won't be well enough to enter the Contest so he will skip this one. May is shocked but a little disappointed because she won't see him. When Drew tells Ash and Co. about the Phantom, May takes this quite seriously. * Disguise Da Limit There are a few scenes during the Contest with Drew in the audience. Fans have wondered why Drew was there even though he has no purpose there. More importantly, why wasn't he caring for Roselia. It could be that he is there to watch May compete. During the Contest, Drew is constantly saying things about May's improvement. Whenever something wrong happens, he looks concerned, but when she does well, he looks happy! Later, Drew is quite surprised that May wins against the Phantom but still looks happy for her. * A Fan with a Plan As a group of Drew Fangirls surround Drew, May seems a little upset that Drew is very popular. When the new character Savannah says it would be an honor to compete in the same Contest as May and Drew. May replies with "Well, maybe Drew...". When she watches Drew practice while hiding in the bushes, Drew calls her out and they compliment each other on their new Pokemon! * Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut When May challenges Drew to a battle, they-along with Ash, Max and Brock- are separated by Team Rocket, with May and Drew paired together. When May claims that Brock would know what to do, Drew seems slightly jealous. Later, Drew and May are seen holding hands as they fall down a cliff and into a river. When Drew gets knocked out, May becomes extremely concerned.